Things
by BREED'Dogonyat
Summary: Actually, I have no idea for a summary for this! D: Bella/Alice, 2nd person point of view.


**A/N: **Got this idea yesterday night when I was trying to fall asleep. Written in second person point of view A.K.A "you" verse but it's not 'you' you. It's... well it very hard to explain. Look it up. By the way, I'm suming this up as a big chapter because some parts are so small. And Alice/Bella as usual. :)

* * *

**Guilt**

You love her. You love her more than Edward or anyone else. But Edward got to you first and you couldn't deny his feelings because everyone told you that he hasn't been really happy since he has been turn into a vampire. (**A/N:** or something I don't remember)

And the guilt eats you. And the guilt gets even worse when you image her kissing you instead of him and sneaking glances at her body when she bends down to pick something up or when she's wearing those V-neck shirts that you hate and love at the same time.

* * *

**Masturbation**

You try to keep your voice as low as possible. All the Cullens are in the house, if one of them caught you (especially her) doing the act... You didn't what to even think about it but kinda know what each of their reaction will be.

You cried out softly when you hit your climax. The bed and your fingers both had the clear liquid on them. **(A/N:** It is clear for a girl's right?) Sweat soaked your body and ran down your face and back. You would have to wash the sheets and take a long shower before you went down stairs. You're so tired though. You really just wanted to take a short nap.

You move your legs a bit and inhale sharply at the pleasure by the action. You think to yourself, how are you going to take a shower when you just move an eighth of an inch causing your pleasure? When you swinging your legs over the side of the bed, the doors opens to reveal Alice, your childish crush.

She had head buds on with the music so loud you could hear it. The first thought that enter your head was that why did she need it so loud? Is she can hear people's heart beats, which is very hard to do unless you have your ear against their chest, why did she have it on so loud?

She's couldn't see you and your clear colored mess because the room is pitch dark, right? _She's vampire, _an annoying smart ass voice reminds you, _she can see you and your mess and probably smell the sweat and scent of sex and she could probably hear your heart beating like a drum and... _You block the voice out.

She just caught you masturbating. But it's no big deal right? You could lie and say that Edward isn't going to give you sex yet and that you need someway to make yourself feel good in the mean time. But you admit that you're not the best lair out there....

She flips on the light switch, the dark room became bright, showing you in your naked state. She removes the head buds from her ears, with her amazing smile on her face that made you feel like you can't breath. Wait, smile? Her eyes had a wicked glint in them that made you uncomfortable, more uncomfortable then when you're with Edward.

A heat wave smacks your face and you hide your wet crotch with your hand that has your juices on it from five minutes ago. She walks, which is more like dancing then walking. The heat in your face grows hotter when she's only an inch away from you. You feel your cum from your crotch drip down your legs along with the silence making you feel like dying. The smile that had never left her face when she walking over to you, turning mischeivious like her eyes.

You couldn't be happier when she broke the never dying silence. "Bella," her voice is filled with.... lust? Her honey eyes slowly turning a black, "You were masturbating?" She says, that caught you totally of guard, the way she said it, making you want to climax again. You looked down to embarrassment, every part of your body on fire, then the room in that horrible quietness again. "Y-yes," you croak, still studying the floor like it had the secret of everything and you never wanted to forget it.

She lifted your chin, making you see eye to eye with her. "For who?" she asks, making you inhale her breath that smells like cinnamon, putting you in a daze. You didn't answer because you're looking in her eyes that were now in an ink black and you think that it's because of you. Not the scent of your blood but your body and the evidence of your masturbation. "E-Edward," you lie. You feel guilt flood you, you hate lying, and twenty times worse lying to Alice.

"Don't lie," she says with a trace of anger in it and her smile disappearing. You flinch. You don't want to make her mad and make her hate you because you're trying to cover up your love for her. "Y-you," you utter, staring at her black eyes. She nods letting go of your chin. Her face turning back to the way it was before, mischeivious. "You made quite a mess," she observes, "Let me help you clean it up," And puts you cum soaked fingers in her mouth and sucks on them and stares at you, you feel another heat wave go though you. "Alice," you moan throwing your head back, "P-please," she grins and compiles with you. And that night you had sex with your crush, now lover, Alice Cullen.

* * *

**Bite**

Both you and her eyes were clouded with lust and probably as well as your minds too because neither you expected this to happen.

She threw you on the bed, not hurting you or anything. You giggled like a drunk because well, you were drunk, because drinking a whole bottle of Jack Daniels makes you that way. Her eyes were black like night because that's they way they're always are when she's hungry or horny. And right now she both, hungry for your body and horny for your body. So either way your body has something to do with it.

She did a growl and tore off your jeans and shirt, you didn't wear anything underneath that because you two have sex every night, hell sometimes when you wake up you two have sex. You laughed and quickly pinned her down to the bed, taking her clothes off too. She seemed to get pissed at you and swapped positions again.

You asked the first thing that popped in your drunk little mind and that was about being turned into a vampire. "Aliceeee," you giggled and hiccuped. "Yes?" she answered, licking your breasts. You moaned and hiccuped again. "Al, 'member, when *hiccup* you and the rest of the Cullens were talkin' 'bout *hiccup* turnin' me 'to a vamp *hiccup* ire?" you hiccuped. She bit your hard nipple making you moan again. "Yeah," she replied, leaving a trail of kisses down your chest. "Turn me into one," you whispered.

She looked up and grin, you think she was high on lust that she forgot that you had to wait until you finish school to be bitten. "So we can have hotter and longer sex," she said and leans and bites your neck, causing you pain that made you scream and dig your nails into her back. She removed her white teeth that was now red from blood.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. You nodded slightly because if you nodded all the way, you'd scream. "I love you," she said and kissed you. "I love you too." You whispered back and fall asleep. When you wake up a week later you're a vampire.


End file.
